A Love Which Heals All Wounds
by Bumi the Non-Bender
Summary: After a work-related injury, Bumi helps to patch up his wife at home. [This story is set based on Lin and Bumi having been married for the better part of a year] -Now decided to continue past chapter five for an indefinite amount of chapters!-
1. Chapter 1

A Love Which Heals All Wounds

**Chapter One**

Sitting alone at home on a somewhat uneventful Thursday evening, Bumi had been reading the daily paper – the one that Lin had told him to cancel the delivery of time and time again because she didn't read it – with the radio on quietly beside him. He had spent the morning doing things around the house so that he could have this time to himself and not have anything to do until Lin came home. When he finished the small comic strip towards the end he set it down on the coffee table, standing and walking to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. There wasn't much in the house, but he was glad that Lin and him preferred the same kinds of drinks. He took out the bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a small serving before putting it back in its proper place, label clearly visible. Lin was insistent about it, but he knew which drink was which by sight. He felt she did as well, but he didn't question her on such a trivial matter.

After plunking a couple ice cubes into the glass and walking back to his chair, he leaned over to pick the paper back up when a bulletin came over the radio. He couldn't hear it properly so he turned the volume up. A crackley voice came across the static:

"That's right, folks. A bank robbery at the UR Bank and Trust on 35th street has just occurred! Over 17 million yuans in cash and gold in jeopardy. I'm- I'm just getting word on the metal bending police unit arriving. Chief! Chief Beif-"

"Stuff it shorty. Lieutenant! I told you to keep the media under wraps. Get them back or I'll have you pushing papers until you pension out!"

Bumi couldn't help but chuckle at hearing his wife's voice, calling someone out without a care of public or media opinion. "That's my girl…" he commented to himself as the program continued.

"Uh, well folks this reporter's going to miss out on some of the action, apparently! But fear not, I'm still close enough to give you the story as it breaks!"

The newsman rambled on for quite some time about the police getting into position, being like a military force setting up for a siege. After a few minutes he grew bored, starting to read his paper again since he was nearly through as it was before the news story. He skipped the sports section, he didn't really care about them anymore. The games were all different now than they were when he was young. He got to the last page when there was an interesting point brought up on the radio once more.

"The police unit with the metal bending team is moving into position for a daring raid operation! It's backing towards the edge of the building, presumably they're going to break through the wall an-"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion, the radio going to static. A moment later the boom was heard by Bumi from outside, a low rumble slightly preceding it. There was scratching coming from the speaker of the radio until a shaky voice spoke.

"The van! It… it backed against the wall but the wall exploded! It… They must have anticipated it. A second unit is moving in." Sirens started going off in the distance, closing towards the radio piece. "Medical units have moved in from the staging area…"

Bumi barely processed what was said after the explosion went off. His drink had slipped from his hand onto the floor, the liquor splashing across his shoes and bottom of his pantlegs. He moved quickly to the door, snatching his coat and barely registering to close and lock the door. He hurried outside, snagging the closest cab and heading to the bank. The cab driver undoubtedly had heard the news when he was hesitant at Bumi's request for the bank as his destination. But, like all cabbies, Bumi flashed his wallet full of yuans and suddenly the cab driver had a massive change of heart.

Soon the cab screeched to a halt at the police roadblock, and Bumi hopped out, tossing the money plus extra to the driver – who sped off for a less crazy fare. Bumi walked over to the blockage and approached the officer. He recognized him, but couldn't place the name.

"Uh, hey… buddy. I need to get through." he tried to be as simple as possible.

"That's not happening, Chief Beifong's orders that no civilians get through." was the reply.

"I don't think you know who I am." Bumi tried to play it up a little, knowing that Lin probably put those orders in place specifically in case he came around for her.

"I do. And it doesn't matter." the officer wasn't budging on it. His face hadn't even cracked from the stone cold look he had when Bumi first walked up.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going…" Bumi said as he turned on his heel swiftly, shuffling off before ducking in an alley.

As soon as he was part way down it, he shot a torrent of air beneath him, shooting up the wall to the roof. He didn't need to, but he ran as fast as he could and leapt to the next roof before taking the fire exit stairs down to the alley there so he was beyond the roadblock.

He made his way quietly back to the road to make sure the officers at the block wouldn't turn and see him before he quickly walked along to the bank not that far off. There wasn't a soul outside, likely hiding after that explosion. The bank was visible for miles because of the black billowing smoke trial coming from it. He turned the corner to see it firsthand. He rushed over to the scene, flames coming from the destroyed truck. A gaping hole was in the wall beside it, but all the people seemed to have been moved by the medical team. Running over to the area that the ambulances were, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lin barking orders to her subordinates.

He strolled over to her and she glared back, but seemed unsurprised that he was able to make it past the roadblock she had placed. "No civilians means no civilians, Bumi…" she muttered when he approached.

He smirked, "Linny-Bear… is that any way to say hello?" he smiled then as he closed the remaining distance and stood next to her. "How bad?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

She ignored the nickname, "I don't know," she lied, "the medical unit won't tell me specifics, but it can't be good…"

Bumi let out a sigh, "Well I'm here to help if you need me…" he offered.

"Thanks, Bumi. I know you ar-" she was cut off by the radio squawking.

"Chief?! Chief. This is Dao. We have the perps apprehended. Officer Cho's gonna need medical. Took an ice shard to the stomach. Over."

"Well done, Dao. Get your team and those scum bags out here. Over and out."

She clicked the mic piece back on the side of the radio and a small wince escaped her lips. Bumi heard it but didn't say anything, unsure of what the cause was. His eyebrow arched but he remained silent.

"Bumi?" she asked, turning around to face him. "I need to deal with some things. Everything is fine. Why don't you head home? I'll be there in an hour or two, ok?" She feigned being alright, not wanting to worry him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind staying with you until everything's taken care of. You won't even know I'm here when you're busy!" he tried to convince her, but the look on her face showed that his charm only went so far. He sighed once more, "Fine… I'll go. Should I make dinner or-?"

"Don't bother, I'll pick something up." she wanted him away from everything as soon as possible. She didn't want to cut him off like that, but she had to.

"Oh… ok…" he replied rather dejectedly. She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss and put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, ok?" she smiled, hiding the pain in her side when she had leaned.

"I can't _not_ worry, after an explosion goes off where the love of my life is…"

She smiled softly, his concern warming her heart. "I'm ok. I'll be home soon."

He wasn't happy about it, but since she was alright he felt immeasurably better. He turned from her and began to leave, taking another look with a smile when she went back to ordering people around. He made his way out of the area, eventually catching a cab back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lin refused medical attention immediately after the explosion. She hadn't told Bumi when he was there, but she had been in the truck to lead the team personally when the explosion happened. She knew exactly how bad it was, the two officers closest to the wall were killed outright, and a third had died of his injuries after the medical team had retrieved them from the wreck. When the blast happened, a small piece of metal from the doors had shot towards her and pierced through and through her side. A simple wound, but nevertheless painful. Lin had metalbent her armor back into shape to hide it from the medical team, and when she was able to sneak away she had wrapped it in a makeshift bandage to stifle the bleeding. Not but two minutes after she had was when Bumi showed up.

After the civilian hostages in the bank had been cared for and the robbers booked downtown, she allowed herself to leave work a generous half hour earlier than normal. Then again, her normal was getting earlier and earlier since she married Bumi. She took a patrol car home, parking it at the curb and heading to the door. She took her keys out and went to unlock it, but the shooting pain in her side when she extended her arm caused her to drop them. She clutched her side, the pain having gotten worse and worse since the injury happened.

Using her other hand, she metalbent them back up, taking them and slowly putting the key into the lock and turning. She stepped inside, moving gingerly into the hall to set her keys aside and lock the door back up. She had forgotten to get dinner – and not for the first time. Apparently Bumi had expected this, as she could smell whatever it was that he was cooking.

She briskly walked through the hall, trying to avoid Bumi. He was standing in the kitchen with the radio on, and hadn't heard the door when she came in. He was humming along to some tune that was playing and she sneaked into the bedroom and closed the door. Lin made her way to the bed and bent off her armor, a sliver of light shining through where the wound was. She _had_ bent it back into place, but it was an imperfect fix. She noted the dried crimson color of her blood that was on the inside near the holes and a tiny amount on the outsides as well.

She shrugged her shoulders to loosen up as she normally did after removing her armor and immediately regretted it. Her armor piece crashed to the floor as she doubled over onto her side in pain. The wound had partially closed during the day, but when she shrugged like that, she had reopened it. Her bandage was completely red as it was and was in dire need of replacement.

Bumi heard the noise and shut off the radio, realizing Lin must have gotten home. He moved from the kitchen into the hall and noted the door was closed to the bedroom. He remembered leaving it open and determined she had to have went in to change after work. He approached the door and knocked, "Lin? You ok?" he asked through the door.

Her eyes went wide, even though she should have expected that he would have heard the heavy metal armor crashing to the floor. "Ye- yes!" she called back to him. "I'm… going to draw a bath." she added, hoping that his cooking would provide enough time for her to care for herself without any suspicion.

"Oh… ok. Dinner'll be ready in ten or fifteen minutes." He turned to the kitchen but stopped for a second. He wanted to give her a hug and a kiss at the very least. Returning to the door he opened it, seeing a very much in distress Lin on the bed, a bright red stain on her undershirt. "Lin…?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Bumi I'm fine…" she said, trying to blow it off.

He approached her and saw her armor, a visible line sliced through it with a small amount of blood showing. "Lin, you are _not _fine." he walked to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Let me see it." he asked in a quiet voice.

She rolled her eyes and knew he wouldn't let it go if she refused, so she raised her arms to undo the knot on her bandage. She gasped in pain and Bumi reached for her. He untied the knot for her, keeping her arm up just enough to keep out of the way as he removed the soiled bandage. There were two parts to the wound, where the metal had entered and where it had exited. He removed her undershirt, the holes on it matching her armor and wound. The scabbed over area had pulled when she stretched, and blood had started to flow again, and he immediately stood to grab the first aid kit.

"Try not to move too much." he said as he walked to the bathroom to get the kit. He grabbed it quickly and returned to her, popping it open and grabbing the hydrogen peroxide. "This is going to hurt a bit…" he said as he put some onto a gauze pad and pressing it to her wound. The liquid fizzed as it disinfected and Lin yelped slightly from the pain. After the wound was clean, he set the pad on the lid of the first aid kit and took out another bandage. "Lin, this is pretty bad… You probably should have stitches…" he said as he set the bandage back down.

"No hospitals. I can't have this in the newsreel. I don't care about image, but the people I answer to do." She took a deep breath, "What? Is there not a needle and thread in that fancy kit of yours?" she said in a jovial manner, but meant it.

"I do, but… I don't want to put you through-" she glared at him to cut him off.

"I wasn't asking you to." she said sternly.

He sighed and grabbed the needle from the kit as well as the medical thread. "Lay back…" he said softly. She did, grimacing as he pain shot through her again.

"I love you…" she said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I know… I love you too. I'll try to be quick." Bumi threaded the needle and lined up her torn flesh before looking at her with concern. "I'll count to three. One, Two," he stuck the needle through her skin and through the other side. Lin gasped and cried out from the sudden pain, grasping his shirt in her hand.

She growled, "What happened to three?" She understood why he did it though. Bumi worked with skill, having sewn up his fair share of wounds back in the day. Luckily it was a sharp piece, or else she'd have had to go to the hospital for proper treatment. He was nearly halfway finished with the entrance wound and he looked up at her. Her face was a mixture of pain and forced neutrality, even with Bumi she wanted to appear strong.

He placed the last stitch and slowly pulled to make sure it was tight before he knotted the thread and took the small scissors from the kit to cut it. "Halfway done…" he said mostly to himself, "It'd be easier if you were on your side, if you can." She grunted when she rolled over halfway, placing her hand on the bed and gripping the sheets tightly.

Bumi took a deep breath before placing the tip of the needle at the top of the exit wound. "One, Two, Three." he said, but didn't press it through.

"Bumi, what-?" Lin asked as he then pressed it forward through the wound. She hissed, mad at herself for not expecting him to try and catch her off guard once again. He worked a little quicker on this side, having gotten his groove back after the entrance wound as practice.

"Did I ever tell you I had a medical specialty in the navy for a few years?" he casually asked, trying to keep her mind off the stitching.

"N-no." she replied, not even sure if he was telling the truth or just trying to distract her. She didn't ask him for elaboration, instead just trying to keep her breathing normal.

After another minute of pain from the needle, it made its final stitch and the thread was knotted and cut. Bumi leaned down and kissed her shoulder before placing the tool back in the first aid kit. He took out a fresh bandage and placed it on each parts of her wound, using the medical tape to keep it in place. He stood and took the kit back to its proper place in the bathroom and throwing out her old bandage. When he returned, Lin was trying to stand up again.

"No you don't. Doctor's orders, bed rest. And lots of it." he commanded. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to protest but he put his finger up, "No exceptions."

She pouted, moving to fold her arms across her chest and winced once again form the pain. He shook his head and moved to help her. Gently, he took her in his arms and lifted her up. He set her back farther in the bed so she was in a sitting position at the pillows. Her bindings had blood on them as well and he smirked. "Hold on a sec." he said, walking to her dresser and taking out a fresh wrapping. "They're soiled…" he nodded towards her chest and she looked down.

"Oh…" she smirked. She hadn't even thought about them, but the wound was high enough that the blood had crept up her armor, spreading it higher than the wound was located at. Bumi leaned down and slowly unwound her bindings, placing them on the side of the bed when he was finished.

"Should I wrap you back up or just a shirt…?" he realized there was no real point in bindings when she was at home, not like she needed her armor for the rest of the night. "I guess just a shirt." Bumi turned back around to her dresser and retrieved a shirt, placing the binding back in its spot. He went to her, grabbing her arms gently and slipping the shirt over them and over her head.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled, "Thanks, Bumi…" she said quietly.

He cupped her cheek, "What else am I good for?" he joked. He stood up, "Dinner should be ready now anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bumi walked towards the door, turning to smile back at her one more time before he exited the room. Lin was slightly annoyed at the treatment she was getting, even if he was her husband, she hated being doted on. She pulled the blankets up over her legs, settling them up to her waist. She huffed, having mixed feelings about it all. There was a small voice deep inside her that spoke of her true feelings. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she found his dawdling sweet.

Bumi made his way into the kitchen, seeing that the timer had yet to go off for their meal. However, the pot with the rice had long since been ready and started to boil over. He sighed and took it off the heat, hoping to salvage at least some of it. He had made a roast that he bought for a special occasion and kept in the ice box for a couple days. It was supposed to be for the anniversary of their first official date – which was in two more days – but he figured she needed something special after a hard day. Then, for the day to have been worse than he had originally thought, it made him even happier with his decision.

It was a nice beef roast that he had picked out, using a wine reduction as well that he had learned from a friend while still in the service. Bumi frequented the kitchen when he was in command, having made friends with the chefs as his first matter of business even when he was a lowly ensign. One of them he had known nearly from the time he enlisted to the time he retired. He swapped tips and tricks back and forth, and this wine reduction was a fairly cheap but flavorful lesson he learned and immediately fell in love with.

He figured that Lin would like it, and that was why he chose to use that recipe for tonight's meal. He checked the roast, seeing that it was close to being done. He took it out of the oven before turning it down but not off, placing the roast on the stovetop and grabbing the aluminum foil. He tore off a generous sheet and tented it over the meat. He had a feeling that it was near medium rare, and definitely not past medium – exactly the way it should be.

He grabbed a couple plates and scooped a generous portion on one, and much less so on the other. He had made nearly the exact right amount for two, so the fact that it boiled over while he cared for Lin made the serving size off. He removed the foil sheet, sliced six pieces, and replaced it. He gave Lin the choicest looking cuts and the larger serving of rice, himself the less good and smaller. Bumi plated the food for her nicely, taking a spoon to get the juices from the pan and drizzling across the meat and rice.

He took his plate of food and set it in the oven along with the roast to keep warm. He took the rest of the wine which he hadn't used for the roast and poured a glass before putting the cork back. He didn't have a tray, he realized, and looked for something suitable. Apparently Lin had a small group of cutting boards and cookie sheets tucked in the back behind the heavier pots, and he grabbed a medium sized one and placed her plate, utensils, and wine on it.

Lin heard all the ruckus in the kitchen and had nearly gotten a headache from rolling her eyes over all the fuss Bumi made over feeding her. She preferred to bring home dinner after work because otherwise he always went over the top either trying to impress her or she didn't even know why. But when he walked into the room with – was that a cutting board? – her food she smiled softly.

"Bumi… what's with the tray?" she asked with a slight nod. He looked down at it briefly.

"Oh, this? I told you that you're on bed rest until further notice. That includes dinner." he smiled, walking carefully over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She wasn't expecting it, and her face showed her confusion and frustration towards being treated like a child with a broken limb.

"Bumi no, I'm fine. I can eat in the-" she began, only to have his finger softly placed on her lips.

"Shh. There's no arguing in Doctor Bumi's medical facility." He set the tray across her lap with care, handing her the utensils.

She smirked at first, but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth; a smile that she quickly hid with a pretend yawn. She took the fork and knife from him, "I will admit…" she rolled her eyes, "_Doctor_ Bumi, this does look delicious." Pressing the fork into the meat she moved to cut it, but the motion of sliding the knife across it pulled at her side and her face contorted in pain.

He sighed, placing his hands on hers momentarily. Bumi took the knife and fork from them, and she looked back pleadingly.

"Bumi seriously, I can feed myself!" she insisted to no avail. He didn't respond, instead slowly cutting the meat into small pieces for her. He took a piece onto the fork and brought it to her lips.

"I don't have to say 'Here comes the choo-choo' do I?" he teased from her not opening for the food. She grumbled but opened her mouth for the roast. What made it all worse for her was that it _was_ indeed delicious, and she couldn't hide that she loved it from him. After she swallowed the food she immediately opened her mouth again, playing along with his little routine.

"But what about you? You need dinner too…" He smiled, continuing to feed her the meal. He picked up the wine glass and had her drink.

"I'm fine, I can eat later. You're more important than dinner by far."

"Bumi, I love you…" she said quietly into the glass.

"What was that, sweetheart?" his face beamed from the comment.

"I said, 'Bumi, this is really good…'" she lied, horribly.

"Oh? I thought you said, 'Bumi, you are the sweetest kindest most wonderful man in the world and I love you with all my heart and couldn't love you any more if I tried.'" he casually said as he set the glass down, picking the fork back up. She couldn't help but chuckle at his words, even if it caused her a little pain to.

"That was what I was going to say next." she smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He picked up another piece of meat on the fork and had her eat it, followed shortly after with the last of her rice. The last piece he picked up and got the last of the sauce from the plate on before he offered it to her. She ate it, chewing slower than the other pieces, and looked into his eyes.

Bumi smiled, taking the tray and setting it on the nightstand. He took her glass of wine and held it for her but she lifted her hand for him to stop. "You sure?"

"Positive. It was great, Bumi. As usual." she put her hand on his arm as he took a swig of her wine to finish the glass off. He set it back on the tray and turned back to her.

"Glad it was up to spec." he grinned. "I'm going to put the tray back into the kitchen, want anything else?" he stood slowly so the bed didn't move too much.

"Don't go yet…" she said, placing a staying hand on his forearm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He smiled at her softly, letting her touch pull him back to the bed. He sat next to her and she leaned against him, hugging onto his arm with hers. She rested her head on his shoulder softly, a small and hardly noticeable smile on her face. "Bumi, stay here. Please?" she asked, glancing up at him.

Bumi looked back at her, "There's nowhere I'd rather be…" He took his hand and cupped her cheek, lightly running his thumb across her scars. She had originally been a little self-conscious of them, but Bumi had always loved them. They weren't a flaw, like she had thought; they were one of the things that made her even more unique. He leaned his head down slightly, his beard grazing her opposite cheek, and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

He held onto her cheek for a moment longer before he took his hand away and grabbing the blankets, pulling them over himself as well. He slowly breathed and she gently rubbed her face onto his shoulder, squeezing his arm. It was a childish feeling to her, but he made her feel safe. She could handle anything – and had – but even with that, she felt secure when she was with him. Holding him or being held by him, it didn't matter.

Her finger traced along his bicep, and she quietly sighed. She nuzzled him, breathing in his scent. He had put on cologne earlier, she could tell. He didn't really care too much for it, but did it as part of a routine. After retirement, his routine had fallen to shambles. The structure was what he needed, and without it he grew fat and lazy. But once he became a bender, structure started to come back. And when he and Lin got together? It made the structure even stronger. With him not caring for cologne, it was just another thing he could have in that morning routine that made him feel normal – not to mention it was a gift from Lin, _and _that she enjoyed the way it smelled.

Lin kissed his shoulder lightly, slowly breathing. He craned his head to the side, his cheek resting on the top of hers. "I love you…" he whispered.

She kissed his shoulder again, "I love you too." She released his arm, but only to slip under it and put her arms around his waist. He leaned back against the headboard and pillows, which in turn caused her to lay her head on his chest, looking up at him. Bumi's hand moved up to her head and brushed a misplaced hair out of her face, tucked behind her ear. He stroked her hair slowly, feeling the smooth texture of every strand that touched his fingertips.

He stopped with her hair, moving his hand down to her shoulder then back, he felt his wrist graze the edge of the tape which kept her bandage in place. Bumi slowly rubbed her back, his hand rising and falling with her steadily slowing breath. He looked into her vibrant green eyes, seeing so much in them. Pain, loss, sadness – yes, all there – but also a kindness. A kindness which most people overlooked when they think of Lin. A determination and loyalty that nearly cost her her life on more than one occasion.

Even with some different personality traits, those same qualities were in Bumi's eyes as well. Their personalities both covered up the hurt, but it was there. But with them together, they didn't see that in each other's eyes anymore. They were there for each other no matter what. They had both been wounded, and the love they had for each other was what healed those wounds.

He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her he loved her again for no reason besides that drive he had to tell her always, but nothing came from his lips. He smiled, seeing that she had closed her eyes long ago and drifted to sleep. With care, he took hold of the blanket and gently pulled it up to cover her back and shoulders. His head tilted back, resting against the headboard. He thought of her; her spirit, her beauty, her perfectness. With those final thoughts, a smile on his face, his eyes closed and he slipped into a slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sound of birds on the windowsill woke him, the alarm not going off at its normal time for whatever reason. He blinked his eyes slowly, bringing a hand up to rub at them slowly. He glanced down to see Lin sweetly looking at him with a small smile.

"Good morning." she said, voice barely a whisper. Her hand on his chest rubbed softly before she moved to sit up. She leaned down and kissed him, trying to ignore the pain it caused in her side. Bumi's hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his palm, sighing quietly. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Who cares about how I slept…? How did _you_ sleep?" his thumb rubbed her cheek and she placed her hand on his. He looked at her shirt where her bandage was under and it seemed to have worked well, nothing had bled through.

"Like a baby. You're quite comfortable, you know." she chuckled softly. Lin yawned and pulled away from his hand, taking it in both of hers and kissing his knuckles. She looked at him, trying to find words for what she wanted to say. "Bumi… Um… Thanks. For everything…" she managed to say before kissing his nose.

He laughed lightly, "Of course. I couldn't let you try and patch yourself up!" he smiled and kissed her properly. His free hand propping him up so he was no longer laying back but sitting up as she was; smiling when the kiss broke, he looked into her eyes. He rubbed her shoulder, "Should probably change that bandage…"

She placed her hand on his chest, "No, I meant _everything_, not just last night…"

He raised an eyebrow, "I love you. You don't need to thank me for that."

"But-" he placed a finger on her lips and she gave him a look.

"No 'but's." he kissed her then once again before he moved to stand up. "I'm going to check how your wound's doing. Let me get a new bandage." Bumi walked to the bathroom and popped open the first aid kit, snatching a fresh bandage and medical tape. He returned to her and helped get her shirt off, "Lay back." he sat on the edge of the bed as she did, moving her arm so it was out of the way.

"So… were you serious last night?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"What?" he peeled the bandage off slowly, seeing that the wound had sealed decently enough. It would definitely scar, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Did you have a medical specialty?" she elaborated, genuinely curious. He removed the bandage completely to make sure there wasn't a sign of infection or that some piece of metal – or bone – was loose inside that he hadn't seen. She was lucky, and he was lucky because of that.

"Oh that! Yeah, I did for a few rates. Didn't really matter after I became a proper officer that much. When I was lower down in the pecking order it was important. Patched up a lot worse than this…" he trailed off lost in thought. He blinked and looked back at her, "You're all good, just need a new bandage now and then. But… you're not going to be able to wear your armor for a good week or two. And with how it looked you'll need new armor anyway. You're officially on medical leave." She frowned at that, but knew he was right. She wasn't looking forward to having to get a proper doctor's notice for it, though.

"Fine…" she pouted, crossing her arms. "Can I get dressed now?" she asked, moving to sit up.

"No wrapping, twisting your arms like that'll tear the stitches. Just nice comfy shirts, ok?" he could, of course, do the bindings for her. But then again, he had a hard enough time getting them _off_ than putting them on. She smirked at him, leaning back on the pillows. He stood, going to throw away the old bandage which had some of the dried blood on it. He tossed the rest of the roll of tape back into the kit and closed it before casually dropping the soiled bandage into the bin.

When he returned, Lin was sitting on the edge of the bed about to stand up and he quickened his pace. He put his hands on her shoulders firmly, looking into her eyes. "Oh, come on… Not even to the living room?"

"Not even to the living room." he confirmed, helping her get back into bed and pulling the blanket over her legs. "I'll make you breakfast. What would you like?" he wasn't allowing her to leave bed at least until the evening. More just because she never rested enough than for her injury.

She rolled her eyes and realized she wasn't going to win this battle, with a sigh she said, "Just some eggs, I guess…"

"How do you want them? And by that I mean how scrambled do you like them?" he laughed. "I'm kidding." Even if he wasn't the best at eggs, he still could do most types.

She tapped her chin in thought, "How about sunny-side up?" she smiled. "Haven't had that in awhile…" she added. Lin didn't have the time during the week to make them unless they were scrambled, usually undercooked because she was in such a hurry. Bumi smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sunny-side up it is!" he went to the kitchen, grabbing the nearest pan and setting it on the heat. It didn't take him long for the eggs to be ready, sliding them onto a plate and returning to her. He was surprised she hadn't tried to get up again, but he was glad she was taking his directions. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Breakfast is served." Bumi kissed her cheek.

She looked back and opened her mouth. He laughed and rolled his eyes, cutting the egg with the side of the fork and bringing it up for her. He couldn't stop smiling at her, slowly working his way through the three eggs until there was just a small amount of yolk left on the plate that he hadn't gotten. She smiled, "Thanks." and kissed his cheek in return. She thought for a minute, "Bumi… I just can't _walk_ right? So… You _could_ just carry me…"

He smiled, having not thought of her making such a request. "I… guess so!" he put the plate on top of the one from dinner the night before. "Let me take care of these dishes first, ok?" He grabbed them, heading to the kitchen. He set the cutting board back in place but the wine glass and plates in the sink. He ran some water on them so they'd be easier to clean later.

When he was back for her, she gently put her arms around his neck, lazily hanging. His arms went under her, one at the back of her knees and the other around her back to her side. He was extremely careful to keep his hand away from her bandage. He lifted her slowly and headed into the other room. "Couch, please…" she rested her head against his chest. He walked over and gingerly set her down onto the cushions. She smiled at him, tugging on his arm for him to sit as well, which he did. Lin adjusted to lean against him, rubbing his arm. "I just didn't want to be stuck in the same room _all _day, is all."

He looked at her, "I guess that's understandable. But I just don't want you hurting yourself needlessly…" She nuzzled against his shoulder, squeezing his arm. Her eyes widened slightly, "Bumi… have you been working out…?" She hadn't seen it, but they definitely felt like they were more muscular. She lightly squeezed his bicep and traced her finger along it.

"Uh, not really… I mean, I've been cleaning up stuff? I guess? If that counts…" he honestly couldn't recall lifting much the past few weeks. She didn't buy it, wanting to ask again but instead just settling to hold onto him. She sighed, not realizing just how draining it was for her to be injured. She hadn't even _done_ anything today and still felt tired. Well, she _had_ gotten up earlier when the alarm went off to stop it… Then again, opening an eye and bending the nearest object to slam the alarm until it shut up doesn't really count as getting up.

"Bumi… can we have some tea soon?" she asked quietly. "Not right now though… I don't want it now." she added. Lin just wanted to stay with him for a few more minutes, tea could wait.

"Sure, no reason not to." he turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what else to do for her but make her comfortable until she was fully recovered. If that meant laying in bed in an odd position so long his neck hurt the next morning or if he had to carry her around the house, he would.


End file.
